1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an FM tuner, and more particularly it pertains to an FM tuner designed so that it is possible to determine whether or not the tuner is in an optimum tuned state, and a method of effect such determination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in order to determine whether or not an FM tuner is in an optimum tuned state, part of an intermediate frequency signal of say 10.7MHz was taken out to be passed to a meter through a suitable filter so that such determination was effected in accordance with the indication of the meter. However, such a conventional arrangement is disadvantageous in that since the waveform of the intermediate frequency signal has a flattened top, the meter tends to provide an indication as if the tuner were in the optimum tuned state, at frequency positions of the intermediate frequency signal waveform which are deviated from the center frequency position thereof.